Carson
for Carson's quotes, click this Carson is a 13 year old boy with the obsession of video games, being a playable character in the Otherworld DLC. Apperence he has normal combed hair, with blue eyes, orange shirt, blue jeans, and wears black slides Unlocking Carson can be found in the Otherworld ruins, he would been seen tied up, knocked out. untying him will cause him to wake up, and jump in the air before disappearing. originally he, would've been seen guarded by a 2 Crawling Horrors, 1 Terrorbeak, and 1 Shadow stalker that attack as soon as one of them is attacked, when approaching the shadow creatures, Carson will say: "P-P-Please... save me..." once the shadow creatures are dealt with Carson will faint, dropping a broken 3DS that does nothing Special ability's When Carson eats food, he has to chew it up, increasing sanity if he likes it or not, he is able to move while chewing When getting attacked by bee's or fighting a boss monster for the first time, Carson will enter a panic form, he will have a scared face, run as fast as WX-78's system overload, and deal less damage Carson starts with a 3DS that can never break (But can be stolen) which will randomly increase (1-5) sanity or decrease (1-10) every second while playing it, decreasing sanity happens rarely Carson's hair will also get puffier and puffier every 3 days, this can overheat him, and if it is at level 3 puffiness, sanity will go down by 1 every second, it can be cut to get hair (which acts exeactly the same to beard hair) Carson is not affected by Insanity aura (with the only exception being the Shadow Stalker) however, if he is hit simultaneously, he will lose sanity, hitting a enemy simultaneously will raise his sanity by how many times he hitted it (Example: starts hitting, +0 +1 +2 ect.) He will lose 30 sanity if a weapon or tool breaks In DST, If he is fighting along side another player and he/she dies, Carson will enter a angry mode, similar to panic, he moves faster, about as fast as a rabbit, hits harder, and instead of staying away from the monster, he get close to it, he deals 5x more damage than usual, If the same monster kills another player, he will go into a furious state, he moves faster than a rabbit, and deals 10x more damage than usual, he will only return to normal state once the monster had been killed, he will instantly enter a furious state if Nolan is Killed. As of the "Newer things, stranger powers" update, every time Carson hits something, there is a 1/100 chance that it will be a critical hit, when this happens, everything in a 30 tiles radius will flash rainbow colors for a second, Carson will yell out "GYAAAAAAAAH!" and the attack will deal x10 more damage than usual. When Carson see's someone get hurt from something other than a mob, he will say "Oh no! Are you okay" and run up to them, if he has any items that can heal them (other than food) he will use one on them. After battles, he will say "Is everyone okay?" and run up to everyone with less than half health and give them a healing item (other than food), if he does not have enough, he will give it to the people with the least health, least to most. The Forge In the forge, He has a Double crossed sword, holding it allows him to use special skills, * '''Jump slash '''Leap in the air, dealing large damage to the enemy, * '''Double slash '''Attack the enemy twice, or two enemy's * '''Spin slash '''hit all enemy's nearby when reviving, He'll yell out "Wake up!" And slap the fallen friend, it has a 5/10 chance of reviving, however, it can be spammed. The Gorge In the gorge, he can use his 3DS to have a chance of unlocking a new recipe. Trivia * Carson might refer to himself as: Supergamer * Carson is voiced by a violin * The longer Carson does not play his 3DS, the faster his sanity drains, making it needed in inventory at all cost, as it cannot be crafted * Carson will often reference other games * Nolan is often referred to in his quotes. * If Carson's sanity is above 80 percent and near a passive/non-attacking neutral mobs or other players, Carson will automatically do the /dance emote * Originally, Carson was voiced by two violins playing at the same time * To go with that, when he did the /Carol, the violins would play in harmony, each playing at a different pitch. * Carson can read Wickerbottoms books but effects will only be halfed * If Carson is angry at a monster, and another monster kills a player, he continue attacking the monster until it is dead, then go after the next one. * If Carson see's Nolan die from a different monster, he will stop attacking the first monster and attack the one whom killed Nolan. * If A monster Carson is Scared of kills a player, he will still get Angry/Furious. * Carson is currently taking and sharing pictures of Wilomnia's diary Gallery Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Otherworld